


The One Body Problem

by Minutia_R



Category: City of Hunger (Video Game)
Genre: AI/Human Sex, Banter, F/F, Fluff, directed masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Sigrun wasn’t one of those jerks who was going to be a jerk because someone didn’t happen to have a biological body, and Tuuri's never really wanted one. It does make getting intimate a bit of a problem, though.





	The One Body Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Innin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innin/gifts).



> Thank you to Kiraly for looking this over! You're great. <3

“Scanning!”

The voice Sigrun heard as she stepped into the ship’s small airlock was bright and chirpy. At the same time, a magnetic field--or something--ran through her, making her bones hum. Until the captain guy kind of patted the ship’s hull and said, “It’s all right, Tuuri, she’s a friend.”

Sigrun hadn’t known she fit in as a friend in Mr. Grumpy’s cosmology. It seemed like the disembodied voice was equally surprised, because it said, “Onni, you have a friend? I mean, that’s great! I mean, hiiiiiiii!”

“”Hey,” said Sigrun.

The bone-humming thing started up again. It felt a little weird. But not bad. Then the voice exclaimed, “You’re so tall!”

“Yes, I am!” At least the voice had its priorities straight. Sigrun would feel better if she knew who she was talking to, though. “Um. Tuuri?”

“My sister,” Grumpy said, then rubbed the back of his neck with one of those wicked-ass metal hands. “That is--she controls the ship’s functions. My parents designed her. She’s a real person.”

“Yeah, okay, got it.” Sigrun wasn’t one of those jerks who was going to be a jerk because someone didn’t happen to have a biological body. “Hey, Squeaky, nice to meet you.”

\---

The low sound of engines, more felt than heard. Darkness falling between one moment and the next, a vast shadow blotting out the sun. The last of the ice spiders fleeing in terror.

“Yeah!” Sigun yelled, sending a hail of bullets after them for good measure, as the ship set down lightly on the bloodstained snow.

Grumpy let his arm-cannon retract and his shoulders slump. “I told her to stay out of it,” he said. 

“We had it pretty much under control,” Sigrun agreed, settling her rifle on its strap on her back. “Still, a little bit of help never hurts, huh? And this way we don’t need to walk back into town.”

He only grumbled more under his breath in reply, but Sigrun was right--he was in no shape to walk far. His legs were moving jerkily as he walked into the airlock and they kept sending out occasional showers of sparks. There was the familiar bone-humming feel of Tuuri’s scan--something that had somehow started to feel like home and safety--but her voice had a sharper edge.

“--what about you, huh?” she was saying to her brother when Sigrun walked in. “Maintenance. Now. And as for you--” she let out a breath that she didn’t really need to take in a soft sigh. “I can’t fix organic systems. You’ll have to see a medic when we get back to town. Just rest up for now, okay?”

“Awww, it’s just a scratch,” said Sigrun, but Tuuri’s silence didn’t sound very convinced, and truth was that now the adrenaline high from the fight was starting to wear off Sigrun’s arm was kind of hurting like a son of a bitch. “Okay, okay.”

The ship had a few snug, private berths that Sigrun hadn’t ever bothered to use before. Tuuri had set up one of them with a fluffy blanket on the couch and a steaming cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows in the drinks niche.

Sigrun sank into the heavenly warmth and sipped on her chocolate, listening to Tuuri’s voice in another part of the ship alternate between scolding and frustrated muttering, probably trying to fix whatever was wrong with Grumpy’s legs. Between that and flying the ship, Sigrun figured she probably had enough on her plate, so she didn’t interrupt, just let the sounds wash over her without trying to make out words. It was really cute, even the scolding. Maybe especially the scolding. It was only when it dribbled off to silence again that Sigrun said, “Hey, thanks.”

“No problem.” Tuuri’s voice came from a little speaker not far above Sigrun’s head. It was kind of weird to be reminded how she was everywhere in the ship at once. And, in the little berth, intimate enough to send a shiver down Sigrun’s spine. “I just… I worry.”

“Hey, you shouldn’t. Your brother’s tough. Got a stick wedged all the way up his butt, but tough.”

Tuuri giggled. “I know. And you’re really tough too, of course, but I still… I like you. Is that weird? Like, with you being human and all, and me not? Because, I mean, I really like you.”

Sigrun nearly spilled her chocolate. Could Tuuri’s sensors pick up the way her heart was hammering in her chest and her breath coming up short, like she was fighting ice spiders again? Did she think it meant that Tuuri scared her? “No! It’s not weird. We’re friends, right?”

“Yeah,” said Tuuri, a little unhappily, like that wasn’t what she’d meant at all.

And okay, maybe it wasn’t what Sigrun had meant either. But what else was there? Grumpy had said that his parents--their parents--had designed Tuuri. Did Tuuri want to collaborate on a really exciting bit of code? Because that wasn’t Sigrun’s speed at all.

“I never really wanted a body, you know?” said Tuuri, cutting across Sigrun’s thoughts. “Way too fragile and messy, Onni says, and he’s right. Especially after what happened to our parents… but now I kind of do. So I could kiss you.”

Oh. Well, that was different, then. “You’ve got a mouth, haven’t you? It’s what you’ve been using to talk to me, so…” Sigrun shifted up to her knees on the bunk and pressed her lips against the speaker. Tuuri giggled, and Sigrun felt it as a vibration against her skin, a slight disturbance in the air.

“Oh, gosh,” said Tuuri. “Um. I. Wow. That’s… okay, I couldn’t really feel it, but it was really nice! I liked it! Um.”

“How do you feel things?” Sigrun wondered. “Like when you do your scanning thing? That’s pretty neat.”

“Yeah?” said Tuuri shyly, and Sigrun’s bones started to hum just a little.

“Yeah.” Sigrun curled her toes and snuggled into the blanket. “I really like you too, Marshmallow.”

Another super cute giggle. “What did you just call me?”

“Is it okay if I call you Marshmallow? Because you’re really sweet.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I don’t mind.”

Sigrun fished one out of her chocolate. It was mostly melted, and she had to lick the gooey mess off her fingers. “Good. I love marshmallows.”

\--- 

The medic who patched up Sigrun’s arm turned to be looking for more work.. A few weeks later, Tuuri and Onni’s cousin came back with some stray off-worlder he’d picked up at the spaceport. Their little crew was growing, but Sigrun still managed to make some alone time for herself once in a while, which was how a familiar voice interrupted her with one hand down her pants in the little flophouse cubicle she was staying at.

“Hey, um… do you mind if I join you?”

“Gah!” Sigrun jerked her hand out and started fumbling with her buckles before the identity of the voice registered. “That you, Squeaky? Ever heard of knocking?”

“I’ve _heard_ of it. I guess I might have the sound somewhere in my databanks? Like this?” A series of ominous dull thumps followed, and Sigrun laughed.

“Very convincing. Hit this crap building that hard, and it’d fall down.”

“I was actually planning on hitting something else,” said Tuuri in a rush, with a little strangled sound at the end like she couldn’t believe what she’d just said. “I mean! You had an elevated heart rate so at first I thought you might be in trouble, but then you were alone and it didn’t really seem like danger, so then I thought you might like some company?”

“Mmmmm. Maybe.” Now that Sigrun was over her surprise, she had to admit that the idea had appeal. She leaned back in the cot and, instead of doing up her trousers, wriggled them further down her hips, trailing her fingers down her belly and just brushing the top of her curls. Giving Marshmallow a little show, but then Sigrun realized that she wasn’t sure that she could actually see anything. “I didn’t know your sensors reached this far.”

“We-ell. They didn’t _used_ to. Remember after that fight at the hospital, and I told Onni I needed more up-to-date equipment so I’d know if you guys were in trouble?” Tuuri’s giggle wasn’t the familiar nervous one--she sounded downright sly. “That was true. Just not _complete._ Check this out.”

There was a burst of static, and a flickering light, and then a naked girl--a really cute naked girl--was sitting cross-legged in the space between the cot and the wall, in a space where Sigrun wasn’t sure an actual physical body would have fit.

“What do you think?” Tuuri’s voice seemed to come from somewhere in the vicinity of the girl’s mouth.

“Huh.” Sigrun reached out her free hand to try to ruffle the girl’s--Tuuri’s--hair. It looked soft. But her hand went right through, and the image flickered. “You’re a little… fuzzy.”

Tuuri pouted, and there was a really cute thing she couldn’t do as a disembodied voice. “I knew I should have held out for the really good parts.”

“No! It’s fine! You’re fine.” Because yeah, the form Tuuri had chosen was super fine. In the coloring and nose and stuff she’d obviously chosen her brother and cousin for models, which made sense, but she didn’t really look like anyone but herself. The pouting mouth and blue eyes with a spark of wickedness in them, soft, plump curves of breast and belly and thigh. It was a damn shame Sigrun couldn’t sink her teeth into them--not that she was going to say that out loud to Tuuri. Contrary to what some people might have heard, Sigrun did have some tact. What she didn’t quite realize, until she saw where Tuuri’s eyes were going, was that while she’d been looking her other hand had been wandering further down, teasing her folds apart and stroking just a little. Nothing serious. Just a pleasant buzz.

Guess Tuuri could see her after all.

“Yeah.” Tuuri caught her lower lip between her teeth for just a second. “Could you… um… get a couple fingers inside for me?”

“Oh, is that how we’re playing this? Sure, Fuzzy, I’m game.” Sigrun grinned like it was a joke, but two fingers slid up into her cunt real easy, and she rocked against the heel of her hand and moaned. The only problem was that when her eyes closed she was alone again.

But not for long. “You look _amazing_ ,” said Tuuri, her voice gone thick like she was really having trouble breathing. “I wonder how that feels… Here, there’s something I want to try. Sit up?”

Sigrun took her hand away--it was a frustration and a relief, both, because she was close and she wanted to make this last. She propped herself up on her elbows, breathing hard, a couple strands of hair sweat-stuck to her face. She blinked slowly and Tuuri’s image jumped from the floor to the cot, settling in against the wall behind Sigrun.

“Lean back against me,” said Tuuri, and then with a pout again, “just pretend, okay?”

“Mm-hm,” said Sigrun. What she felt when she leaned back was the lousy flat flophouse pillow, but what she saw was Tuuri’s chubby pale legs bracketing her torso, Tuuri’s perfect breasts right near her face--she couldn’t help it. She leaned down just a little and mimed a bite.

Tuuri aimed a swat, as insubstantial as the bite, at the crown of Sigrun’s head. “Hey, be polite!”

They both started laughing, and it was a few seconds before Sigrun recovered enough to say, “So what would you do next? If we could really touch?”

“Mmm. I’d slide off your jacket, nice and slow.” So Sigrun did, giving a dramatic wiggle of her shoulders before dropping it to the floor. “Your undershirt and bra too. I’d take one breast in each hand--they’re a really nice size for that, you know?--and just brush my thumbs over your nipples.” Sigrun didn’t usually play with her breasts when she was having a wank. Didn’t do much for her, as a rule, but now with Tuuri’s voice whispering suggestions in her ear, it almost felt like it _was_ Tuuri’s hands. She’d have clever hands, Sigrun bet. “And then I’d--oh! I’m sorry! Does that hurt?”

It took Sigrun a second to understand what Tuuri meant. Then she saw she’d grazed the ropy scar that ran under her right breast. “Nah, it’s fine. Doesn’t hurt at all.”

“You mean I could touch it if I wanted?” Sigrun ran her fingers, standing in for Tuuri’s, from one side of the scar to the other, and Tuuri said, “Wow, biological bodies really are fragile.”

“Scars don’t mean you’re fragile. They mean you’re tough.”

“You sure are,” said Tuuri. “I’d touch the one on your ribcage too. And those lines on your thigh. And then I’d start pressing circles on your clit--no, not like that. Softer. Slower.” A ghostly impression of Tuuri’s hand overlaid Sigrun’s, and Sigrun’s breath caught. She sure wasn’t making _slower_ easy. “And I’d kiss you right beneath your ear… then on your neck… then your shoulder… and _then_ I’d say… okay, you can come now.”

Sigrun rocked up against her circling fingers. Her eyes closed again,but she could almost feel--almost--legs squeezing her, arms wrapped around her, breath on her shoulder. And then she collapsed back onto what was nothing but the lousy pillow after all.

She had a smile on her face, though, and lazy warmth spreading through her whole body. “That was nice, Fuzzy. Love to return the favor sometime.”

“Yeah,” said Tuuri wistfully. “We’ll work something out. Count on it.”


End file.
